The Tour
by itrymybest
Summary: I don't think James cares. I don't know why.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the show, there would be a lot of differences made xD

**Katie POV**

I stabbed at my breakfast with a fork, shoving the pancakes into my mouth. I smiled at the taste of the syrup, I just really loved syrup. Kendall, Carlos and Logan ran in and sat down. "where's James?" Logan asked. I shrugged and continued eating my pancakes. I got a phone call and smiled at the Caller ID. As I picked up the phone, the bus went over a speed bump, causing me to turn the phone off. "oops" I said. "Who called?" Kendall asked. "Mom" I lied. Meanwhile, Carlos was making smiley a face on his pancakes with whip cream. Mom was in Minnesota and wouldn't be with is on tour. She knew about me and _him. _ She knew that Justin Bieber and I were dating, and she was the only person who knew. I would be sure to keep it that way, at least for a little while. The last time I tried getting a boyfriend, the guys interrogated him and scared him off.

"Anyone want a cookie?" I asked, pulling out the box of chocolate chip cookies from the pantry.

"Yup!" Logan said, grabbing one from the box. "Maybe one, actually two, uhh, three would be better, you know what? Katie, you take as many as you want, and I'll have the rest." I laughed at him and grabbed two cookies. James walked into the room, clutching a corn dog in his hand. He was about to take a bite of it, then Carlos jumped on top of him, crushing him, then running into his own room with the corndog. "Really James? You actually thought you could eat a corndog while Carlos was in the room?" Kendall asked him, shaking his head in mock disapproval. I laughed and went over to the TV. I laid down in front of the couch and grabbed the remote. "Hand it over kiddo." James said, looking at me. I grunted and handed him the remote. I was not strong enough to protect the remote from him and was too tired to trick him into letting me have it. "So, what are you going to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Kendall asked me, smiling. "C'mon, it's only my 16th birthday, it's not a big deal." I told him. "It IS a big deal" Logan said, sitting next to me. "It's like the most important birthday ever, I mean, right after your eighteenth. That's the one where you get laid." He continued. "Except for you. You will not get laid. Ever. Not even when I'm dead."

I blushed at the thought of it. Kendall came and kissed my forehead. "Dude, don't put those images in my head." He said, shivering. "but yeah, no having se-"

"okay, this is getting awkward." James said, going back into his room. He and I hadn't been talking for a while. I don't know why. I don't think he really cares about me that much, but I think it was just the tour that made him this way. He was just a little big headed sometimes. "BRING BACK THE REMOTE!" I yelled after him. He opened the door and threw the remote onto the couch.

**James POV**

I closed the door again, still hearing the guys lecture Katie about not having _it_. I had never told the guys this, but I was still a virgin. I wasn't going to tell any of them, ever. I still claim that my first time was with a girl back in Minnesota, with a girl names Amanda. She was the hottest girl our school, and I dated he once, but there was no real spark. I went to my bed and played with my Ipod until I heard the bus come to a halt. We had reached the hotel and were ready to go inside. I grabbed my bags, looking out the windows. The hotel was huge, I mean massive. Us guys walked inside, Katie right behind. We got our room keys and walked inside, looking up at the amazing-ness of the place.

"okay guys, I'm gonna go and check out the indoor pool." I said, grabbing my swim trunks and heading off into the washroom room to change into them.

"same here, hopefully it'll sort of remind me of the Palm Woods" Kendall said.

"I'm gonna go and build rocket skates out of firecrackers and roller blades." Well, we all know who said that.

"And I'm gonna make sure he doesn't die." Logan said, running after Carlos.

"Katie, what are you going to do?" Kendall asked her. "I mean, do you want to join us?" he finished.

"yea sure, why not?" she said, going off into her room with her stuff. We had all agreed that Katie would get the room, since there was only one, and we would fight over it, we may as well let the girl have it. She came out in the swimsuit I had picked out for her, Kendall had never let her go and buy a bikini. I laughed at the memory of the fight at the store.

"_No Katie, you will not buy a bikini and let guys ogle and stare and rape you." Kendall had said. James was pretending to me absorbed in a pair of sunglasses, trying not to get into the middle of things._

"_okay, Kendall, you are going into complete extremes! I'm 15, I can take care of myself, and I never let things get too far, and I will be fine. It's a BIKINI. Will you chill and let me buy it?"_

"_No Katie, I won't."_

"_well, I am not going swimming in that ugly as hell thing you want me to wear."_

"_then you won't go swimming." Kendall had said. After this point, I was going to have to get in the middle._

"_how about this?" I offered, picking up a two piece that I had seen. It was two pieces, but covered a good amount of her skin. "it's like the middle. It's a Tankini" I said, reading off its title off of the tag._

"_It's cute" she said_

"_and it doesn't show off her boo-" Kendall began, but Katie cut him off, kicking him in the shins._

I snapped back into reality and we headed towards the elevator, going upstairs for the pool. She sat down on the chair there, then got up quickly. "I'm going to go call, uh- uhm, I'm going to call Eliza." She said, and hurried off back to the elevator. Kendall and I jumped into the pool, only to hear the sound of fireworks crackling and see Carlos shoot from the door, into the air, and somehow, in an amazing stroke of luck, land into the pool.

**Katie POV**

I hurried into my room, making sure that no one was around. I dialed his number on my cell phone and become excited when he picked up.

"Hey Justin, it's Katie!" I said into the phone

"Oh hey babe, how's everything going?"

"good, I'm having tons of fun, the only thing better would be if you were here." I said, smiling.

"aw, that's really sweet! Where are you right now?"

"umm, like in New York."

"you're kidding! I'm going to be there tomorrow, so maybe we can meet up…" he said. I nodded her head vigorously, then realized he could see her.

"yea, for sure! That'll be fun. I just need an excuse for the guys, and you need a disguise."

"no need, I was planning to come to your hotel."

"uhm, that maybe a little hard, because like tomorrow is my birthday, and I really don't think the guys will leave me alone for even a minute." I said

"oh c'mon. Are you sure? I mean I can come in the evening time and they'll probably be out at a bar, club or something."

"uhm, okay…" I said, feeling awkward that he'd be here in the night.

"okay, I'll see you tomorrow! I love you" he said

"I love you too! bye" I said, feeling giddy.

I went back upstairs, feeling really happy. He had told me he loves me before, but I love the feeling I get when he says it. I jumped into the pool, feeling awesome. I think everyone else noticed too.

"the feeling finally kicked in?" Logan said, looking at me. Did he know that Justin had told me he loves me? It couldn't be possible.

"what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"the birthday feeling!" Carlos said, splashing water at me.

"my birthday is tomorrow! I wouldn't feel excited today." I said, splashing water back.

"well then, since I don't have to treat you specially…" Carlos said, then pushing me under. I laughed underwater, and grabbed him leg, pulling him under too, dousing everyone else at the pool with water. Soon we were all laughing. This really was a nice day.

**So, do you like it? Reviews are even better than cookies! I'll post more tomorrow, hopefully! **


	2. The morning of Katie's birthday

**Disclaimer: **Really? Do you need to ask? I own a cookie, a computer and I _wish_ I owned Logan Henderson, but sadly, I don't. I wish I owned BTR, but I don't. I wish I owned fingers, but I don't. Do I need to go on?

**Katie POV**

I woke up and stretched, thankful that I could sit in my room and enjoy come peace, until the guys came in and screamed 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' 100 times. I sat on the bed, and thought to myself, 'Katie, it's your 16th birthday! You're old now! And you can get a license!' I put my robe on, deciding that a birthday was meant for attention. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, then took my pajamas off and put on a pair of causal-dressy clothes. It was a pair of black skinnis and a yellow tank top. I walked out of the room, feeling glad to be 16.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE SIS!" Kendall screamed at me and swooped over with a hug.

"Happy Birthday Katie!" Logan said enthusiastically, but not quite as yell-y as Kendall.

"Happy 16th Birthday!" Carlos said, giving me a bear hug. Logan gave me one right after, and I noticed James wasn't around. "Where's James?" I asked everyone, and they shrugged. Suddenly, James walked in through the front door, and his face brightened when he saw me. He hadn't been this excited to see me in months, and I was really glad to see the change. James was amazing, and I had a huge crush on him for a while. Almost to the point of loving him, but then I met Justin, and I almost forgot about my crush on James. _Almost._ I still had undeniable feelings for him, but I was really good at not showing it. Every time he talked to me, smiled at me or was just plain caring, I would still get butterflies.

"Happy Birthday Katie! I hope you have a great one!" he said, smiling at me. He swooped over with another hug, and my cheeks flushed. I tried to calm myself down, remind me of Justin, but it was moments like these when my old feelings were stirred up. I heard my phone ring in my bedroom, and ran in to get it. It was my mom calling, and I picked up right away.

"Hey sweetie, happy birthday!" she said

"thanks mom!" I said happily.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't be here for the big day, but I couldn't come all the way to New York."

"mom, it's okay, I understand. I'll see you soon, right?"

"yup, when the tour is over, you and the boys will be coming to L.A and I'll be meeting you there!"

"okay, thanks mom."

"bye honey!" she said as I turned the phone off. I went back into the main room, and the guys shoved their presents at me. I cannot deny it, because I _love_ presents. I really cannot get enough of them. I looked at them, seeing James' present was smaller than the rest. 'Does he not care?' I asked myself. I realized I must be jumping to conclusions, presents don't have to big, just thoughtful. Kendall shoved his present first. "open it!" he said, looking excited. As I pulled it out, tears came to my eyes.

"Kendall, you-wow-I love it" I said, looking at a handmade scrapbook of me and the guys. On the cover was a picture of me and the guys when we first came to the Palm Woods. I flipped through it, laughing at some of the memories. Carlos was next with the present.

"Oh my Gosh, Carlos! This is AMAZING!" I said, looking at my new Iphone 4 Logan shoved his towards me. "Wow Logan, this is brand new!" I said, looking at my new camera. It was my favorite color, blue. Then next was James' present. He offered it to me, and I willingly grabbed it from his hand ripped off the wrapping paper. There was a pair of gold earrings with little emeralds encrusted in them. My eyes got teary all over again. "oh my god, James thi-this-this is amazing." I breathed. The guys all gave him a pat on the back.

"I guess you won." Kendall said to him.

"Damn, here is my $100" Carlos said, reaching into his wallet.

"Gha" Logan grunted, reaching into his pocket.

I was completely confused. "What? Why are you all paying him money?"

"We had a bet about who could get you the best present, and James obviously won." Logan explained. 'well, James has strong sentimental advantage.' I told myself. I became giddy at the fact that he would spend $250 on me. My feeling hit me in a big way and it took all my power not just kiss him there on the spot. The guys handed James the money. I was suddenly flooded with anger. "wait a sec, so you guys only got me nice presents because of the bet?"

"well, I spent $100 anyway!" Carlos said.

"I spent $150" Logan said

"I spent $50, but I worked on it for a month." Said Kendall

"I spent $300" James smiled.

I laughed. "well, atleast I got awesome presents." My anger subsided. "now let's get on with day!"

"okay, what first?" Carlos asked

"MOVIE!" I yelled

"wait, not a scary one, right?" said Carlos, looking terrified.

"nope." I said maniacally. I wanted to annoy them a bit, so I picked the girlyest possible movie, a move called 'Fixing Dawn.' It's the fourth and last installment of the series, so I may as well watch it – even though I hated the first three.

**James POV**

I watched Katie go back into her room to get her purse, and I couldn't help but stare. She was gorgeous, everything about her, her personality, her looks, everything. I don't think she knows about how much I really want to kiss her. "Stupid Hormones" I muttered. The guys gave me a quizzical look and then continued on with their business. I didn't like thinking that i wanted her, she was worth more than that. Sometime me 19-year-old-male instincts kicked in and I wanted to just make out with her right then and there. I find it a lot harder to just talk to her nowadays that we are crammed on a stupid bus and I can't find distractions every moment. I really want to tell her about me feelings, but I don't want to, just yet. I think I'll wait until we are back in LA. That's when I can tell her properly and treat her the way I should. We called a cab and asked the dude to take us to the nearest theatre. We went inside and went to the movie timings board. "What do you want to see?" Kendall asked her.

"umm, how about, Fixing Dawn?" she said. We all grunted, but obliged, I mean it _is_ her birthday, we can't exactly say no without sounding like bad people. We went inside the theatre together, and sat down. With an amazing stroke of bad – maybe good, depending on how you put it – luck, I was sitting next to Katie. To avoid talking – or looking – at her, I stuffed my face with popcorn. I saw the girl come on screen. She looked plain, ugly, boring. Unlike Katie. Katie looks beautiful, fun, full-of-life. By the time we were half way through the movie, I was completely absorbed, it was amazing. The twist, the plot, the ultimate awesome-ness, it was all perfect. As we exited, I was happy. "Did you see how the were-dog jumped on the bat? It was like 'RAWR' and the bat was like 'AAAH!'" The guys looked at me like I was a freak, by Katie nodded in satisfaction. "Go Team Jackson!" she said, high-fiving me. "There are teams for this?" I said, and she looked at me like the answer was obviously 'DUH'. We headed off to lunch at a fancy restaurant, and I was even more relaxed with talking to Katie. I had snapped out of my rut, and I was ready to be around her. Our waitress came and started flirting with me right away, but I put a stop to it by directing her in Logan's direction. He really wanted s girlfriend and I played him up a bit.

"Logan is a way better hockey player than me." I said, looking at him. The girl immediately looked at him, and flirted with _him_. I rolled my eyes. I elbowed Katie and whispered "What a little skank." She giggled back and I smiled. The waitress actually seemed to have interest in Logan, so I was happy for him. Luckily, Logan was the best flirt in our group – he didn't get as many dates, but he was a big flirt. He got a date with her for tonight, and I smiled at him. When she took our order and left, I congratulated him. "way to go, man. You got a date." He hadn't been dating since Camille left for England, but he had finally gotten back on his feet.

"Katie, your birthday is the luckiest day ever!" Logan said to her. "Since you're so amazing, I'm paying, so all of you can order whatever, and it'll be on _me_."

"Thanks Katie!" Carlos said, smiling. Predictably, he ordered a 9 course meal. Kendall on the other hand was stuffing himself with the same dish – Tater Tots. "Dude this is a classy restaurant, do you really just want to eat some Tater Tots?" I asked him.

He looked at me, as if thinking it over. "Yup" he said, as we all laughed.

After lunch, we were all stuffed, and we had planned to take Katie out for a little drive to see the sights and sounds around New York, but she refused. She said that we should go have fun and get some dates, considering that today was a lucky day.

"Are you sure, I mean this day is all about you!" Kendall said.

"Yes, guys, go, have fun! Just don't stay out too late, I want you back by midnight!" she said, shoving us out of the door.

**Hey! I really love reviews, and I enjoyed the ones I got from:**

21Soccer-Diva21 **and** CRazY dANcE. **That's right, you get your named mentioned in the story if you review! :D Thanks for the awesome reviews!**


	3. Meeting Bieber

**Disclaimer:** I own big time rush…in my dreams :P I own them every night xD

**Katie POV**

I went to my room, after kicking the guys out. I went directly to my bags and picked the perfect out to wear. I put on the sundress I got last summer, a beautiful yellow one. I always felt amazing wearing, and although I was a big tomboy, this was a dress I couldn't get enough of. I walked out of the room and sat on the couch, watching TV until I heard the doorbell I ring. I got up, smoothed my dress and opened the door. Justin was right in front of me, looking better than ever.

"Hey! You look amazing!" he said as I blushed.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself." I said. 'Well, that was cheesy' I thought.

"So what do you want to do until your brothers get back?" he asked.

"I have only _1_ brother." I said. I refused to think of James as a brother, and if I left him out, I have to leave Carlos and Logan out too.

"It's only because they are always hanging around you and over-protecting you!"

"well, they're just looking out for me." I said smugly.

"okay, okay, calm yourself!" he said, laughing. That laugh, that sweet laugh. He went over to one of the guys' bags on the floor and picked up a picture sitting on top of it. It was a picture of Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James and I back in Minnesota and Christmas. I never noticed before, but he and James had a lot of similar qualities; the same hair, eyes*, deep personality, sweet laugh. I hugged him.

"what was that for?" he said, laughing.

"just for being you." I said, also laughing.

"why is there wrapping paper everywhere?"

"well, it's from the presents that the guys gave me today."

"oh, wait, because of you birthday?" he said and I nodded.

"oh no, I didn't get you anything…except this." He said, pulling out a bag from his shirt. 'How did I not notice that?' I thought to myself. I opened the bag, and in it was a laptop. "wow, Justin, this is a really awesome present! Thanks!" I said, hugging him, and giving him a peck on the cheek. I put the laptop down, and he pulled me in again. I felt his soft lips touch mine, and we kissed in a perfect moment, until his hand moved a little low, towards my butt. I pulled away from him, not wanting to mention it, and pretending it never happened.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked me

"Well, I was thinking we could have beachside dinner." I continued "the beach is only about ½ a kilometer away, and we can easily get in there in 5 minutes."

"Okay, that sounds like fun." He smiled. I went to the phone to order a picnic from room service and they brought it up. I paid them in cash, so they wouldn't include it on the bill as we checked out. If the guys got a hold of the bill, they would ask lots of questions that I don't want to answer.

"m'lady" he said as he offered me his arm.

"m' lord" I said, taking his arm. By the time we were out of the hotel, we were hand in hand. I decided that if the tabloids got a picture of us together, it wouldn't matter. I plan on telling the guys tonight, but I would _not_ tell them that he was at the hotel, with me, alone. Kendall would just freak out and assume we had _it_.

We sat down at the beach, looking at the sunset. 'What a cliché moment to kiss me, but I hope he does!' I thought. As if he read my mind, he kissed me. It was a little weird at first, because we were sitting down cross-legged, but we made it work. His lips tasted like coconut and a hint of mango. He had prepared to be kissing me. He tried to enter my mouth, and even though I wasn't exactly ready, I let him in. As the kiss got more heated, I backed away from it. It was moving too fast.

"Why don't we eat?" I asked him.

"Sure, let's start with the mini-knish things." He grabbed one, and romantically fed it to me. I blew the moment by letting some of the insides of it spill onto the sand. "oops" I said, embarrassed. I was about to wipe off the little bit of knish-insides from my lips, but he stopped me. "let me do it." He wiped off the knish seductively, but I wasn't going to let it go _that_ far. "well, that was corny." I said, laughing. Soon he was laughing too, and we finished our meal. By the time we left the beach, it was only 8:00, and I knew the guys wouldn't be home for another hour or so. We walked back to hotel talking about random things. I love talking to him, he makes every moment fun. As we got on the topic of telling the world, about _us._

"When do you think we should?" I asked him

"Well, as soon as you tell your brothers, we can tell everyone else."

"Okay, I want to tell them soon, like maybe tonight."

"Okay, do you want me to be there?"

"no, I think I should do this alone! If they see me with you, they'll automatically assume the worst case scenario, or they'll give you a big interrogation."

He chuckled. "okay, well I'll be with you tomorrow."

"Do you want to watch some TV?" I asked him.

"yea sure!" he said as I turned it on. I sat cradled in his arms, my head in the nook of his neck. We sat in a peaceful quiet, watching the TV when he broke the silence.

"Do you love me?" he asked, and I giggled.

"Of course I do!"

"then why don't you prove it?"

"what do you mean?" I asked, him getting up and looking at him.

"Follow me" he said, grabbing my arm and leading me towards my room. We sat down on the bed and he immediately started kissing me, and I kissed back. His tongue hit my lips, asking for entrance, and again, I let him. He started to go farther, and making the kiss more rough. He slid his hand towards the hem of my skirt, but I pushed him away.

"Justin! I'm not ready!"

"and why not? Don't you love me? There is nothing wrong with a little birthday sex." He said, coming towards me again.

"no Justin! We have only been dating for 2 weeks, and I'm not going to do it until I'm married!" he shoved me against a wall and kissed me roughly, I tried to push him off, but I'm not that strong.

"stop!" I yelled at him when he stopped kissing for air.

"make me." He smirked and kissed me even rougher. He was taking it too far, and I was _not _going to lose my virginity and get pregnant with someone I've known for 2 weeks.

He started to yank off my dress, and pulled it off all the way. I stood in a bra and underwear, but I managed to scream, and luckily, I heard the front door open. "HELP!" I screamed and I heard feet run towards the room. The door flew open, and the entire time Justin was oblivious to everything. It was James. It only took him a few seconds before realizing what was happening, and he looked angry – no, he looked furious. James was ran into the room and pulled Justin off of me, punching him in the face. "what the FUCK do you think you are doing?" he said, holding Justin by the collar. James was a lot taller and stronger and Justin, and Justin had not point in trying – but he did anyway. Justin kicked James in the stomach, sending a look of pain to James' face, but he recovered quickly. James punched him in the gut, the face and the neck all the while Justin was trying to protect himself. I covered my eyes, but by the time I opened them, Justin was beat up and bruised, James had a cut near his eye and a bruise on his cheek. "James!" I yelped, looking right at him. Justin is NOTHING like James. Justin is a perverted bitch who tried to rape me, but James saved me. I cried for the thought of losing someone I loved – because this was not the Justin I know. This was not the boy I fell in love with. I cried for getting James hurt, worried, and cut. I cried for being so stupid. I should have said something earlier, when Justin was going too far, but I loved him too much. "you'd better believe I'm calling the cops, I want the world to known that _Justin Bieber_ raped a little girl. I wonder what will happen to your career?" James said, throwing Justin on the floor. After the thud, Justin was unconscious.

**What will happen next? I'll post the next part tomorrow, I've done two chapters today, I get a break! The part where I put a '*' symbol was there because I have NO CLUE what colour Bieber's eyes are! Oh, and for all Bieber fans out there, I have nothing against Bieber, he was just the only famous 16-year-old I know! I got another reviews from:**

CRazY dANcE **and from **MudMaster94

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Now I like Reviews more Cookies! :D**

**COOKIE!**


	4. The Anger in Kendall's eyes

**Disclaimer:**

**Fantasy World**

You: Do you own big time rush?

Me: Of course! I make millions of dollars every day with their album, show and hot-ness

**Real World**

You: Do you own big time rush?

Me: Nope -_-

**Once again, I am SORRY to **_**all**_** Bieber fans, I'm sure he's a nice guy! I know he wouldn't do **_**any**_** of these things! **

**Oh, and I threw in a twist, I started with JAMES' POV this time! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! =D**

**James POV**

I couldn't stand seeing her like this. She looked broken, and I had to comfort her somehow. I picked her up, past the unconscious body of _him, _to the main couch. I rubbed small circles on her back and let her cry. I knew that when a really mentally strong person breaks down and cries, you have to let them cry, you can't tell them to stop it, they have to let the tears out. I watched Katie, and became angry with that son of a bitch I had seen in there. He was trying to rape Katie, _my Katie_. How could I not know what was happening? How did I not know that the girl I loved was being harassed? I couldn't find any blame in Katie, it wasn't possible. How could there be any blame? Seeing her so soft and-and _vulnerable_ was heartbreaking. She stopped crying for a little bit and looked up at me.

"James, why are your eyes wet?" she said through sobs. I realized they were wet and quickly dried them. I had to stay strong, for her. Her sniffles quieted down and I realized now was the time to talk.

**Katie POV**

I looked up at James, he was just seeming better than ever. I felt safe in his arms, unlike in the arms of that _thing_ lying in my room. I think I would be sleeping with my brother tonight.

"What happened?" James asked, looking at me, scared.

I burst into tears all over again, and he soothed me by patting my back gently. I managed to rasp out some words, "Justin…Dating…2 weeks…called me…laptop…birthday sex…I said no…pulled dress off…"I said through sobs.

"shhh, Katie, it's okay, you're safe with me." He said, reaching over for the phone. I stopped him. "No James, I want to tell Kendall, Carlos and Logan by myself."

"Are you sure?" he said in a quiet tone, and I nodded. I liked having him listen to me. He made me feel like I was a person, not like I was a toy. I tried to get up, but I didn't have the energy to. I just wanted to fall asleep in his safe, strong arms, forever. I leaned against him, as he looked over me to see if there was any damage, there was. There was a slight purple bruise on my arm, and when he touched it, I winced. I couldn't bring myself to look at it, but when I did, I started crying again. This time, I cried about everything, not just what happened today. I let out 16 years' worth of crying in one sitting, and as I was in the middle of it, the door opened.

I saw Kendall with shocked eyes stare at me, half naked in my bra and underwear, crying in the lap of his best friend. His anger got the better of him. "James, what the fuck did you do?" he said as he pulled me off of him.

"Kendall-" James started, but Logan cut him off. "shut up and let Katie talk." Carlos handed me a jersey from his bag sitting on the floor and I put it on. Kendall sat me down and looked at me with worried eyes, but glancing at James with eyes that said 'if you have hurt her I'm going to be the shit out of you, I don't care how pretty you are or that you're my best friend.' Carlos and Logan's eyes were pretty much saying the same thing.

"James didn't do anything. He saved me." I told them, as my eyes became watery again. I was crying waaaay too much, but I couldn't help it. I pointed to the room. "Justin Bieber and I dated, for about two weeks, and none of you guys knew. _None_." I repeated after Kendall stared at James angrily, again. "I couldn't tell you guys, because last time you guys scared my date off with an interrogation. Mom knew about me and Justin. We decided that we should meet up today, after you guys were gone. When he came, we kissed, and I noticed his hand going low on my back, near my butt." Kendall got a furious look in his eyes and started to get up, but Logan pushed him back down and all four guys listened intently.

"We went on a picnic date at the beach. We kissed again, this one he put his tongue in it, and I felt weird and like things were moving too fast, so I pushed him away and ignored it, _again_." This time Logan was the one to look fierce, but he continued listening. "We got back to the hotel, and he asked me if I loved him, and I said yes, and he told me to prove it by-by-by" I erupted into tears. I couldn't finish the sentence, it was too shameful and humiliating and _painful_.

I managed to continue the story, "He yanked my dress off…James came in and beat Justin up…knocked him unconscious." I said, still sobbing. Kendall stood up, "I'm gonna do more than knock him unconscious" he yelled, starting for the room. "He will _not_ touch Katie, or come near her again." Logan said. Carlos was angrier than I had ever seen him, he looked aggressive. I had only seen his fun-loving side, and I've known him practically since I was born. His face became red and contorted with rage, sort of how James looked when he saw Justin earlier. James was still sitting on the couch, dumbfounded. I walked over to the phone and called the police, explaining what happened, with less detail this time.

In a few minutes the police were here and as the escorted and even more bruised and bloodied Justin than I remember seeing ½ hour ago, the press showed up. I was glad that Justin would be exposed for the bastard he is. I told the press the _entire_ story, and made sure that James was properly included in the recount. After the press and cops were gone, I went back upstairs and looked at the present Justin had given me. I threw it against the wall in anger, but it barely did a thing. I snapped the pieces in half and threw them in the trash. I asked Kendall to get my pajamas from my room, I couldn't go in there anymore. Every time Kendall looked at me, he looked worried.

"Katie, are you okay?" Kendall asked for the 100th time.

"yes, Kendall, I'm fine, I just don't want to talk about it anymore." I told him.

Tonight I was going to share a bed with my big brother in the main room. No one was going to sleep in the bedroom, it held too many bad memories. After going to bed, I sat in it for about an hour, it was hard to sleep.

**This chapter was emotional, but the funny will come pretty soon =D I may get in another update today, I'll try hard, because I have writer's block, that's why this chapter was so… short -_-**

**Thanks for the reviews again! The reviews were from…**

MudMaster94

21Soccer-Diva21

BigTimeFan13

CRazY dANcE

THAANNKKSS! =D


	5. I'm Seeing A Little Too Much James

**Disclaimer: **I will just come out and say it.

I

Own

Big

Time

Rush

PSYCH! AHAHAHAHA! YOU ALL BELIEVED ME, DIDN'T YOU? (please humour me and pretend to believe, I'll feel a whole lot better xD)

But seriously, I don't own Big Time Rush. Or JB. But I do kidnap JB every once in a while and poke him with a fork =D

**Okay, if you're an avid JB fan, I doubt you'll like this chapter, but you just might! This one is really anti-JB focused, so i'm not sure that all of you JB fans will like it o_O**

**This chapter is pretty important to the story, and I threw in something really funny, I wonder if any of you can spot it.**

**Katie POV**

I woke up in Kendall's bed, I hadn't gotten much sleep, and it was still early morning. I liked the daytime more, you can postpone scary thoughts in the daytime, but the night wasn't so cooperative.

I went to get a glass of water, and quietly turned on the tap, so not to wake anyone. I gulped down the water thirstily, and filled up another glass, and drank that down in seconds. I laughed, realizing that I probably got rid of a lot of water yesterday because of all the crying. I grabbed my bag, which the guys brought into the main room last night, and I went to the washroom to change. I quickly wrote a little note to the guys:

_Hey,_

_I went for a little walk. I have my cell on me, so you guys can just call me if you need me. I just wanted some time to think._

_Love,_

_Katie_

I drew a small heart next to my name, something that was a natural reflex to me when I was in a good mood. I looked at the heart, shocked, because apparently, my subconscious told me that I was having a ball after almost being raped. I shook my head at the heart, and at my hand, and went to the elevator. I hit the button for lobby, noticing that the elevator music was in the tune of 'U Smile' by _him._ I didn't want to even say his name, but I was going to have to eventually. As I got out of the elevator, people in the lobby stared at me with wide eyes, then quickly glancing at the wall mounted television back and forth. I looked towards the TV, and saw that a journalist was covering the story. I put my hood on and ducked my head a little low, knowing that when I got outside, there would be a bunch of girls wanting to know what happened, and some of them wanting to kill me for getting him sent to jail.

I looked at the lobby window that let you see outside, and saw at least 500 girls standing there, expectantly. As I got closer to the window, there was an uproar, and a mob started. I sighed, there was no way I was going to get my walk. Suddenly, a girl who was already inside the hotel ran up to me. "Can you sign this for me?" she said, holding out an empty sheet of paper. "umm…sure, but first, why?" I asked

"you sent Bieber to jail!"

"I'm sorry if you really like him but-"

"what?" she interrupted "I want your autograoh because you're like the coolest girl ever! I hate that high-pitched little girl who sings like she's 5 years old. And yes, I said 'she'."

I giggled at her, I knew there were as many – if not more – JB haters in the world than there were JB fans. I signed the girl's paper, even gave her a hug and a picture with her. She seemed over the moon because she met me. I had never been the famous one in the family, and I liked the attention.

I turned back towards the crowd, this time analyzing it properly, and I noticed that majority of the girls seemed happy, not angry. I decided I would go outside and risk having my hair pulled out of my head by some crazed JB fan. When I went outside, I heard cheers, and I'm not kidding. Some girls clapped, some girls whistled. I smiled and waved at them, then yelled "DOWN WITH THE RAPIST THAT IS JUSTIN BIEBER!" and the cheering got even louder. Some girls booed, cussed and screamed at me that I was stupid, and how they would have traded places with me any day, but then I decided I would show the girls that thought I did a bad thing, a lesson. I grabbed my handy-dandy pocket megaphone, and held it up to my mouth.

"WHOEVER THINKS I DID THE RIGHT THING, STAND TO…UMM, MY RIGHT, YOUR LEFT" all the girls shuffled around. "WHOEVER THINKS I DID A STUPID THING, GO TO MY LEFT, YOUR RIGHT" and girls shifted again. "WHOEVER HAS NO CLUE, STAND IN THE MIDDLE." I put the megaphone down and realized that they weren't all girls, some of the people on the right (my right, their left) were guys. I then realized that the biggest Bieber haters were guys. I decided that I would yell the rest of it, instead of using the megaphone.

"OKAY, I WANT YOU ALL TO HUDDLE UP WITH YOUR OWN TEAMS, AND DECIDE THREE REASONS ON WHY YOUR GROUP IS RIGHT, AND THREE REASONS ON WHY THE OTHER GROUP IS WRONG. AT THE END, YOU CAN SWITCH SIDES. THE SIDE WITH THE MOST PEOPLE AT THE END GET FREE ICE CREAM!" I said as the crowd cheered. I sat down and left them to their little debate/mob/riot that i left them to. I watched it get ugly, then stood up again. "OKAY, IF YOU WANT TO SWITCH SIDES, SWITCH NOW." I saw many of the Bieber fans go to the hater side, and I smiled. "OKAY, EVERYONE WHO THINKS I DID THE RIGHT THING GET FREE ICE CREAM!" I said and led them over to the ice cream shop near the hotel. I could easily pay for them, Big Time Rush merchandise made a lot of money, and when I sold it last year, I made over $10 000. I got them all ice cream, and went back into the hotel, smiling. I went back into my room, tired after the ordeal, and opened the door to see the four guys, still asleep. I shook my head at them, it was 10:00, and they still weren't up.

I let them sleep, going to sit on the chair, since the couch was taken already by James, who fell asleep there. I walked over to the mirror in the main hall, and saw that i hadn't put any makeup on. I looked around for it, then it hit me. The makeup was in the washroom in the bedroom, and I didn't want to go in there.

I summed up some courage, took a deep breath, and walked inside the room. I was hit with a memory of last night, and I saw what happened, it was as if the memory was being played like a movie in my mind.

I saw him kiss me, go to my skirt, I push him away, he push me towards the wall, he snatched my dress off, then James came in and beat Justin up. I realized I wasn't crying, it was just painful. I decided that the more I think about it, the more I'll be used to the fact that it happened, I'll be used to the fact that you can be betrayed by someone you love.

A memory hit me

_I walked through the mall with Kendall, he hadn't gotten me an 11__th__ birthday present, and took me shopping instead. We had just finished buying me a pair of flats, and sat down in the food court to have lunch. I was supposed to save the table while he went to the pizza place and bought us the food. I sat and waited, then I saw my dad in front of me. I almost ran up to him, my arms open, "Daddy-" I started, but he didn't hear me. I saw him come closer to a lady I didn't know, and then they kissed. At about that time, Kendall walked up to me and pulled me back to the table. "why did you get up? That's dangerous, you shouldn't run off" he lectured. I pointed at my dad, hurt and confused, when Kendall turned around. He immediately got up and walked right over to my dad. I saw the surprised look on my dad's face to see Kendall here, and then I saw Kendall quickly walk back towards me, his fists clenched. "Katie, honey, close your eyes and eat your pizza." I nodded and did what he said, and only opened them when I heard Kendall's voice telling me to look. My face was full of tears by then, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the mall. I would never forget that day._

That was the last time I had seen my dad. I flopped onto the bed, and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it off and got back up, and told myself to be strong. I had to be strong for all of us. When I hurt, the guys hurt. I went into the washroom and grabbed my makeup and everything else that was mine, and went back into the main room. I crossed over the beds to the main room's washroom, sensing that there was something wrong with the main room.

I opened the bathroom door, to find a shower running, and James, without a closed curtain, showering.

"KATIE!" he yelled, grabbing the curtain to hide his umm.. parts.

"James…" I said, covering my eyes and feeling my cheeks heat up. I quickly ran out of the washroom, and shut the door behind me, shuddering. I did like James, but I never wanted to see him naked, it was too awkward right now.

I realized that James' yell had woken up the other guys, and they all sat up in their beds, still groggy from sleep. They noticed me and sat up, "Katie, what are you doing up so early?" Logan asked me. I blushed and recounted the events of the morning, blushing even more when I got to the part about the shower. They all laughed at my embarrassment.

**Kendall POV**

I was happy to see Katie smiling again, being a little girl again, being my baby sister again. When I saw her yesterday, I was angry and shattered. I don't know if she had noticed, but before he unconscious ex had been handed over to the police, me and the guys made sure he would never be able to have children. I laughed at the memory, and I could tell that Carlos and Logan knew what I was laughing about.

**Logan POV**

James came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, and I laughed. "you just love showing everyone, don't you?" I teased

"wha…wait, YOU KNOW?" he said, looking right at me, then quickly glancing at Katie. "YOU TOLD THEM?" he shrieked, clearly embarrassed. He went straight to his bag and bent over to grab some clothes.

"ooh, nice ass" Carlos said, smacking it and laughing. We all laughed and laughed even harder when James dropped the towel in shock of the butt-patting. I laughed to the point of tears coming out of my eyes, and it took me a minute to calm down. Every time I thought I was done laughing, I would look at Kendall or Carlos, and we would all laugh again. He grabbed his towel and clothes and ran – no, _sprinted_ to the washroom. He came out in a minute, looking confident again. "You know you like what you saw." He told us all, laughing.

"I think I saw enough of James' body parts for a year" Kendall said.

"Not me, I can always do with more. It was firm." He said winking at James, then burst into laughter again. We all knew Carlos was joking, and laughed too.

**Katie POV**

We walked downstairs after seeing a little too much of James. I was still giggling and the guys were still laughing about it by the time we got downstairs. Thankfully, James was light hearted and took a joke. I went to the couches in the lobby, sitting down to tie the laces of my converse. I glanced up at the TV, and noticed a story about Justin Bieber being bailed out of jail, and throwing a concert to make it up to his fans. I smiled and hatched an evil plan.

After I filled the guys in on my plan, we went to Bieber's concert. The guys' concert was tomorrow, so we still had plenty of time. After arriving at the concert, I took my seat somewhere, which was somewhere in the middle. The guys came with me, and all sat next to me. As Justin came out, he started to speak.

"I just wanted to see everybody 'cuz I love you guys but-" I cut him off by throwing a water bottle at him. I smiled deviously.

"ow, that didn't feel good! I don't why she just threw that at me." I laughed maniacally and looked around me. It seemed that no one knew who threw it, and I laughed. After sitting threw one of his horrible songs, just so we wouldn't seem like obvious culprits, we left the stadium.

We couldn't stop laughing all the way home.

**HAHA! I made it so Katie threw the bottle at Bieber :P**

**Sorry, this one wasn't that Jatie, it was only a little bit. I will make the next chapter FULL of Jatie moments ** **3**

**And thanks for the amazing reviews, I'm really feeling loved!**

21Soccer-Diva21

BigTimeFan13

xXxShawneexXx

CRazY dANcE

MudMaster94

Krazy2LOL

**Thanks for the support!** ** 3**


	6. Then everything went wrong

**Disclaimer: I'm sleepy, so _****(insert funny disclaimer here )_**

**In other words, I don't own them. *sigh***

**On with the fic!**

**James POV**

I was watching Katie sleep after our little staged bottle throwing incident. She looked happy, peaceful, beautiful. She had crashed on the couch.

"James…" I heard a voice behind me. I tore my gaze away from Katie and Kendall looked at me questioningly.

"uh, um, I was trying to find the remote, then I guessed she was sleeping on it, so I was trying to figure out how to move her and get it without waking her up." I said, rushing my words. Hopefully, Kendall wouldn't notice.

He did. "are you sure?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "I CAN RAISE MY EYEBROW TOO!" I yelled at him, lifting it up. Soon, we were both laughing, hard, waking Katie up.

"oops." I mumbled.

She looked over at the clock. "what the HELL are you guys doing up at 3 am?"

I was completely and utterly shocked. When did it become 3 am, I have no clue. I guess this is why Kendall thought I was being a creeper. "I have no clue. Good Night!" I said, power-walking to the washroom. I shut the door, and quickly changed into my pajamas. I went straight to my bed, as I had to be awake by 10 o'clock to be able to get to the concert in time. 7 hours of sleep wouldn't have me looking as fantastic as I usually did, but as long as I got sleep right away, I would still look great. I fell asleep immediately and slowly drifted off to dreamland.

**Logan POV**

I heard Kendall sit down in the bed next to mine. "Kendall?" I asked him. "what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" I asked him.

"Did you really just say 'ungodly hour'?" he said. Even though the lights were off, I knew he had his signature smirk on his face.

"stop grinning and go to bed." I told him. I heard the rustle of the sheets as he entered his bed.

"good night, Logie." He said.

"g'night Ken-doll." God, I love that boy.

~Morning~

"Morning!" I said cheerfully, while pouring my bowl of cereal.

"Do you know how unhealthy Count Chocula cereal is? You should eat something healthier, like an apple or an orange." James said matter-of-fact-ly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"shush, and let me eat my sugary cereal in peace." I said, lifting to spoon to my lips. Kendall was still asleep, so he couldn't tell me not to eat sugar. I had a bite, and reached into the bowl for another one, only to have the spoon and bowl taken out of my hands.

"no sugar." Kendall said

"stupid Kendall. I want sugar cereal, but noooo… I can't have any, just because 'I get hyper and break things" I murmured

"Will you guys stop arguing at 9 in the morning?" Katie said from the couch, sitting up.

"finally you're up!" Kendall said to her.

"you sleep in late" James said, sitting next to her on the couch.

"I need my beauty sleep." Katie said

"You're starting to sound like James" Carlos said, sitting up on his bed.

"You people sleep in too late! Now let's go, we have to get ready for the concert, and there is a lot of prep we need to do for that. Gustavo says that we have to be there at 9:15, and it's…9 o'clock" I said, sighing.

I was ready to go, but the guys still had to change their clothes and eat breakfast. I wasn't allowed to eat anymore, considering that I had to do backflips, and I don't think anyone wants to see me puke. James didn't eat anything either.

We got outside and went to the stage, it was massive. "wow" Kendall said. Carlos immediately jumped onto the stage and began looking for trap doors. He always thinks that there is going to be a trap door that magically opens in the middle of the concert and a bunch of fangirls are going to kidnap him. I shook my head at his behavior, and we all laughed.

We started rehearsing for the concert, when it started to rain. "Damn. How are we supposed to perform in the rain?" James asked Gustavo.

"I don't know nor do I CARE. Just do it with a SMILE and let the producers LOVE YOU so we don't lose our JOBS." Gustavo spat – literally. Whenever he said the letter 's', a little spit flew onto my face. I wiped it off in disgust and prayed that it would stop raining soon.

Luckily, it did, but only 3 minutes before the concert was supposed to start, and there was no time for us to get a cleaning crew up there to wipe off the water.

We performed as we were supposed to, and had a great time – until we sang 'Famous'. That was when everything went wrong.

**Carlos POV**

I listened to Kendall belt out the first verse of 'Famous', waiting for the chorus. I sang the chorus, having a great time. We sang the entire song, and when we began nearing the end, I prepared myself for what was to come. I needed to turn around and point behind me. That's when everything went wrong.

**Kendall POV**

I sang the beginning of Famous, enjoying myself. I sang the verse, and when the chorus began, I enjoyed myself. We sang the entire song, and at the end, I looked at Logan, Carlos and James. Then everything went wrong.

**Katie POV**

I cheered as loud as I could, and then the guys started singing one of my favorites of theirs – Famous. I loved that song, I cheered and I sang along. Then everything went wrong.

**James POV**

I heard Kendall sing the first verse of Famous, smiling at the crowd. Then chorus began, and I sang out. We sang the entire song, just having fun. At the end, I was ready. That's was when everything went wrong.

**OOO! What's going to happen?**

**For everyone doesn't who know, in real life, Carlos hates to be rushed, and would never be ready in 15 minutes. James would have been awake and ready 2 hours early, Logan would have shown up late, and Kendall would have grudgingly been on time. Yes, I watch a lot of their interviews :P**

**I threw in some Kogan :) There will be a lot of it, considering I have become and overly excited Kogan fan, and I'm sorry that this chapter had very little (none) Jatie, this was like a filler-chapter. The next one, I promise (and I'll keep the promise this time), will be a complete Jatie :)**

**I'm also writing a Kogan fic, so if you people want to check that out, please do so!**

**I'm sorry this was short! I'm also sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to do my high-school application, and I HAVE to get into this high-school! Anyone else applying to Gordon Graydon Memorial Secondary School? After I submitted the application, I just needed a break, because I worked hard as hell on it! I hope I get it, I'll find out if I made the first cut on Friday! Wish me luck! :)**

**Shout outs to my awesome reviewers:**

xXxShawneexXx

Akatsuki Nightwing

Fly On By

Krazy2LOL

MudMaster94

21Soccer-Diva21

BigTimeFan13

**DAMN that was a long author's note :P**

**Haha, until next time, PEACE MA HOME SKILLETS!**


	7. Hannah and Natalie

**James POV**

We were approaching the end of 'Famous' and I was in my position, facing Logan, when Carlos spun around and pointed at us. This was our cue to do a backflip, and because of the rain, I slipped. The last thing I remember before everything went back was the crowd screaming, my head hitting the hard stage and the guys gathered around me.

**Katie POV**

After James fell, I stood in shock for a moment. I didn't know what exactly had happened. My mind was out of sorts, and I just stood. I was woken from my daze when I heard screams from the crowd, louder than usual. The crowd was going crazy, and I heard bits of "OH MY GOD, JAMES PLEASE GET UP!" and "JAMES, DON'T DIE!" and even some "I LOVE YOU JAMES, DON'T LEAVE US!"

It's funny how all the fans knew exactly what was going through my head. Yes, I love James and I had to do anything to save him. I got my legs to move and I ran out on stage, kneeling next to him. "Katie call 911" Logan said calmly. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

I didn't realize I was crying until I had to speak to the lady on the other end. I sobbed out some words, "James Diamond…fell…concert…Times Square"

I'm horrible at talking while I'm crying.

Logan's doctor-like instincts took over and he began looking over James. He felt for a pulse, and said "it's there. He's knocked out though, and his head hit something in the ground. He's losing blood fast, he has hemophilia, meaning when he starts bleeding, he doesn't stop. We need to get him to a hospital. NOW." Kendall reached out to lift James' head up but Logan slapped his hand away. "We're not trained professionals, we could be hurting him more and causing permanent damage. He probably already has a concussion, and us doing anything might make it worse. Leave him as he is until the paramedics get here."

All I could do was cry, and tears streamed down my cheeks. After the paramedics arrived, I followed them all the way to the ambulance. I tried to go in with them, but the paramedics wouldn't let me. "NO! I HAVE TO COME WITH YOU!" I screamed at them, pushing against the crowd. Kendall pulled me back, saying that we were following the ambulance to the hospital.

On the entire way there I was still crying, and I could tell that Carlos was just as shaken up as I was. He was the closest of the guys to James, and losing him would have been just as bad to Carlos as it would be to me. I pushed the thought away. 'he'll be fine' I told myself, repeating my chant. Kendall rubbed small circles in my back to calm me down, but he understood why I was freaking out. We lost our uncle after he got a cut in the back of his head, and our uncle was also hemophiliac.

After we got to the hospital, I ran up to the front desk. "James Diamond! Where is he?"

After quickly checking on the computer, she said, "he's in the ER. Please go to room 257"

I thanked her, and we all but ran to the hallway of the room, because the room door was locked, probably because they were operating.

"He'll be okay." Kendall said quietly.

"how do you know that?" I whispered.

"I don't. we just have to hope." Kendall told me, pulling me onto his lap while I cried into his shoulder. I looked over to my left, and Carlos had some tears streaming down his face, and so did Logan. I pulled away from my brother, and he was crying too.

James was too close to us to be able to lose him.

I had never been interested in religion, but for the first time in my life, I prayed. 'God, please make sure James is okay. He hasn't done anything wrong in his life, he's the most amazing person I've ever known. Please. _Please_ let him be okay."

The doctor opened the door to the ER and walked up to us.

"Are you here for James Diamond?"

We nodded.

"He has a concussion, and is in a coma. The loss of blood ended badly, and to put it in simple words, we don't know when he'll be back around, but the chances are about 30% survival. 70% not. These are relatively good figures."

"_good? _You honestly think that 30% is good. You're telling me that I have a 30% chance of seeing James again?" I chuckled emotionlessly. "James was everything to me, and now, I don't know if he'll be back around." I tore out of the hospital, running into the first room with an open door I saw. There was a girl with jet black hair lying on the bed. She was staring straight up, but when I came in, she looked at me. Another girl, a brunette, was holding her hand while sitting on a stool. The girl sitting down asked me what happened. Even though I didn't know her, I told her everything. I just blurted it all out.

The girl lying down said to me "He'll be okay."

"How are you so sure?" I said through tears.

"When I first got here, I had a 0.5% chance of survival. Tomorrow I'm going home." she said, smiling.

"How is that possible?" I said, without realizing it sounded incredibly rude and mean. After noticing, I quickly said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's okay, I know what you meant. She is the reason I'm alive." The girl lying down said, gesturing to the girl on the stool.

"Every day, she told me that i was going to be okay. She told me that life wouldn't be the same without me."

"one day, she opened her eyes," said the brunette

"Did you know she never left me alone since the day I got here? As soon as she was allowed to enter the room, she sat here and held my hand. I didn't know my best friend could care so much."

"Didn't you get in trouble for missing school?" I asked the girl on the stool.

"I did, but the teachers sent my work here, every day. I finished it here and sent it back to the school. That's actually the way Hannah became okay."

"what happened?" I asked them.

"Natalie asked me a question about the homework, which did every day, waiting for a response. This time, it was about hurricanes, and when she asked, something in my body woke up, and I went into a long rant about them." Hannah said

"After that, I hugged her for hours" said Natalie.

"It hurt because she was suffocating me!" Hannah said, laughing.

"How long were you in here?" I asked Hannah.

"I'm not exactly sure, I only woke up one week ago." She told me.

"you were out for 4 months, 3 weeks and 2 days. So you have been in the hospital for 5 months and 1 day." She told Hannah, and me.

"you kept track?" Hannah said, giggling.

"well, duh!" Natalie said.

I hugged both of them. "Thanks."

The girls looked confused.

"For what?" Natalie said.

"for giving me hope. I think I'm going to visit James now."

"wait a second, James as in Diamond, as in Big Time Rush?" Natalie asked.

"Yea. Why?"

"We're fans." Hannah explained.

"I hope James gets okay!" Natalie exclaimed. I chuckled lightly. "so do I."

"Whose your favorite?" I asked them.

"Don't make me choose." They said together, and laughed.

I heard footsteps down the hall, and knew that it was the guys.

"Katie! There you are." Kendall said, enveloping me in a hug.

"oh my gosh, it's Kendall and Logan and Carlos!" I heard Natalie whisper to Hannah. They were just too damn polite, I mean they weren't asking for autographs, or hugs or anything. I would fix that.

"You guys, this is Natalie and Hannah. They sorta helped with the fact about J-James." I said, stuttering on his name. "They're fans." I said.

"Oh my gosh, no! I don't want to make you worry about signing some autographs when James is in the other room, waiting for visitors!" Hannah said.

"That's the only way he'll get better, with support! Go to his room, and stop worrying about us." Natalie said, squeezing Hannah's hand before getting up shoving us out the door.

I went straight to James' room, and pulled up a stool. I would do exactly as Natalie had done, talk to James, tell him everything, and hope he gets better soon. I held his hand, then heard the other guys walk in and stand behind me.

"Hey James. I don't know if you can hear me right now, but if you can, I needed to tell you something." I looked at him, nothing had changed.

"you're an amazing person. Everything about you is amazing. You're amazing looking, and I love your obsession with Cuda. It's so cute in so many ways. The one problem is that I think that you're the reason for the hole in the ozone." I said teasingly.

His right leg twitched.

"Whoever thinks that you're selfish has yet to meet you, because you are anything but. You're the most generous and loving person I've ever met. You risked being attacked by billions of girls, just to help me."

His right arm twitched.

"We all care about you, and you should have heard the people when you fell. They were screaming for you to wake up, I even saw one almost jump onto the stage. No matter how hard the security was trying, it was nearly impossible to keep everyone away from you so the paramedics could come."

His left leg twitched.

"When you were young, you knew you were going to be famous. You knew that this was going to happen, and when it did, I remember the look on your face. It was of pure joy. That look of pride and accomplishment was just amazing. You must be some sort of psychic, you knew you were going to be at the top, and look at where you are today. There are gifts from fans all around our room!" There actually were. Even though we had only been here for an hour, his room had turned into a garden with get-well-soon cards, flowers, candy, pretty much any sort of gift. There were teddy-bears, Cuda products, sunglasses, combs, dolls, _everything_.

His hand that I was holding, his left one, squeezed mine a little tighter.

"You're the most determined guy I know, but you still stop to have fun. No matter what, you're always on the fun side of things. Remember the first party? I wish I could have been there, but the next day I got a text from a Russian Acrobat saying that you're the Hollywood Party King of Hollywood." Carlos sniffled at this one, and I saw the edges of James' mouth twitch.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I love you James."

His eyes opened. "I love you too Katie."

**This was a little heavy, sorry about that, but I loved the ending I wrote :)**

**Don't worry, the story is not over yet! :)**

_**Poll!**_

**There are 2 of them, so bear with me!**

**Who is your favorite Big Time Rush member?**

**Carlos? Logan? Kendall? James?**

**What's your favorite pairing out of the ones listed below?**

**Cargan? Jogan/Jagan? Kogan? Kenlos? Jarlos? Kames?**

**Please send your answers to the poll in the review section! Thanks :)**

**Anyone notice my little reference to another show? If you do, you get a free cookie (virtual, of course :P )!All my other stories will be updated soon, and I think I'm writing a new one, with an OC. Actually, I have 2 other ideas floating around in my head, so expect those soon!**

**Dear **Akatsuki Nightwing **and** xXxShawneexXx **and **Krazy2LOL **and **CRazY dANcE **and **MudMaster94,

**Thanks for reviewing, you all get free cookies! Virtual cookies, of course! *throws cookies at you***

**Love(yup, I love ya!),**

**Itrymybest (yea, that's right, I still haven't revealed my name. xD )**


	8. It felt right

**Disclaimer:**

**My bff: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: Thanks! What's in the big present box?**

**My bff: You present, duh?**

**Me: right...**

**My bff: so open it!**

**Me: cool, thanks for the almonds?**

**My bff: your welcome! So, I guess you don't own Big Time Rush?**

**Me: Yup**

**Haha, pointless disclaimer :P**

**Hey everybody! Sorry I've been gone for a while, but my computer had a stupid virus that wouldn't let me open Microsoft Word! Can you imagine the **_**hell**_** I went through?*shudders***

**This is the last chapter!**

"James!" I yelled, throwing my hands around his neck and pulling him into a hug. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to ever let go, but I knew I had to, the guys deserved a chance to be able to see him too. After I pulled away, Carlos hugged James almost as tight as I had, and then so did Logan and Kendall.

"You scared us like hell!" Carlos yelled at him, and I could tell he was holding back tears. I, on the other hand, couldn't even imagine crying at a time like this. All I wanted to do was hug James and never let go.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful next time." James said sheepishly.

"Carlos, don't yell at him! It wasn't his fault, it was the rain's." Kendall said, swooping over to give James another hug.

Logan still stood there, staring at James in disbelief, and I think I caught a hint of guilt. That couldn't be right! He had nothing to be guilty about. James caught my line of sight and saw that I was staring at Logan, and James noticed the guilty expression too.

"You okay?" James asked.

Logan chuckled lightly. "_you_ are asking me this? You're the one in the hospital bed! And -" I couldn't hear what Logan said to end the sentence, he mumbled it and it sounded strangely close to 'mhmflgtchm'.

"what?" I asked.

"nhfmhgndhftch" Logan said, still staring at his feet.

"WHAT?" We all asked.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT, OKAY?" Logan yelled, then dropped to his knees. "J-James, it's my fault you fell."

"What the hell are you talking about?" James said, shocked that Logan would think that he caused this.

"If I had told Gustavo and Kelly earlier about you being hemophilic, you could have been completely okay. It's my fault. You could have d-"

James cut him off. "Logan it wasn't your fault! You had no way of knowing this would happen, it's not your fault! How many times will I need to tell you? This wasn't your fault, and it never will be!"

"It's not just that." Logan said.

We looked at him expectantly for the explanation.

"Before I back flipped, actually, during the flip, I felt like I hit something. After you fell, I realized that during my flip I had kicked your head. It's my fault you were in a coma. It's my fault all of this happened. It's my fault you had a concussion."

"Logie, it's okay. You didn't mean to, it was an accident" Kendall said, rubbing small circles in Logan's back.

"An accident that could have _killed_ him. How would I ever live with myself if I knew that I was never going to see my best friend again, and that it was my fault this happened?"

"the important thing is that I'm still around, and I'm not leaving any time soon."

"But it's my fau-"

"if you finish that sentence It's going to be your turn in the hospital bed."

"but-"

"you're not going to shut up until I forgive you for something you _didn't even do_, are you?"

"pretty much."

"I forgive you."

"thanks, man."

"s'all good. And, guys, can I have a moment with Kendall please?" James asked.

"sure." We said, and left out into the hallway.

**James POV**

After the door shut, I turned to face Kendall.

"Kendall, I honestly don't want to make anything awkward between us right now, but if what Katie said is true, I'm going to start a relationship with her."

"What if I don't approve?" Kendall said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but what I said was true, I do love her. Only if she doesn't want to be with me will I back down. I know you want what's best for your sister, but so do I. I love her, and I promise you that I would never hurt her."

"That's the answer I wanted to hear. James, I'm completely okay with you dating my sister and I don't even need to make a threat about if you ever hurt her. I know you won't. I know you care about her a lot, and I approve." Kendall said.

"Thanks, you're a great friend."

"the best." He said, smirking. "now, I'm guessing you want my sister in here?"

"yea, a little bit."

He left the room and sent in Katie. She ran over and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said.

"So am I. Was it true what you said earlier?"

She took a deep breath.

"yea, I do love you James. And I meant it like more than a brother. I understand you probably only love me as a sister, but that's okay. I had to tell you, but even if you don't feel the same way-"

I cut her off with a hug. I was going to go at the pace she wanted, if she didn't want to kiss yet, I was not going to force her. When we pulled away, we had the ultimate movie moment. You know, when the people pull away from a hug, look lovingly into each other's eyes and slowly lean into a beautiful, gentle kiss.

"I love you with all my heart Katie."

When those words left my mouth, I knew that they belonged. It made sense for them to be there, it just sounded…right.

"I love you too James."

I pulled her in for another kiss, and felt her smile into it. After we pulled away, I shuffled over on my bed, giving her space to sit next to me. She lied down, and rested her head against my chest. I lightly kissed her forehead, and knew, just knew, that everything was going to be okay.

**I know, short, but I hope you liked it! I know, I suck at ending stories! Please review, thanks :)**


End file.
